Huevos de Pascua
Un Huevo de Pascua (easter egg) es un mensaje o capacidad puesto en ciertos lugares para divertir al jugador o hacer referencias a "algo" o "alguien". Generalmente está oculto o no es manifiestamente evidente. En videojuegos se conoce como Huevo de Pascua a secretos intencionados que se esconden para que los jugadores los descubran jugando; suelen ser referencias a otros juegos, películas, frases famosas, hechos famosos, o cualquier otra cosa de esa índole. El origen del término se encuentra en el videojuego de Atari Adventure de 1978, que contenía el primer huevo de pascua virtual que se conoce, introducido por el programador Warren Robinett (su propio nombre escrito dentro de un cuarto secreto). Entre los programadores, parece haber una motivación en dejar una marca personal, casi un toque artístico sobre un producto intelectual, el cual es por naturaleza estándar y funcional. Pero el motivo de Warren Robinett parece haber sido el de obtener reconocimiento por su trabajo, porque en ese entonces no se les daba crédito a los programadores de videojuegos. A continuación mostraremos algunos: Doom I thumb|200px Wolfenstein En las versiones de Doom anteriores a V1.4 el nivel E1M4: Command Control contiene un diseño de esvástica en el suelo de una habitación. Según Juan Romero, fue colocado allí como un homenaje a Wolfenstein 3D. Versiones Alpha de este nivel, del 2 de abril y 22 de mayo de 1993, incluían la misma habitación, pero sin el diseño de la esvástica. La esvástica fue eliminada en V1.4 de Doom. La presencia de una esvástica habría causado que Doom fuera directamente prohibido en Alemania, y no sólamente restringido a los adultos por la violencia gráfica del juego. thumb|200px NIИ El nivel E4M1: Hell Beneath incluye las letras "NIИ" en una parte del nivel, una referencia a Nine Inch Nails, la banda de rock industrial estadounidense. Además, el siguiente juego de id Software Quake, contaría con el sonido y la música de la banda de frontman Trent Reznor. Además, la munición para la Pistola de clavos y el Super cañon de clavos -un cajón de clavos- lleva escrito "NIИ" en cada una de sus caras. thumb|100px|La mano La mano de E3M2 En el nivel E3M2: Slough of Despair luego recorrer todo el mapa sin dejar ninguna parte sin explorar, al poner el Automapa puede verse dibujada una mano. También puede verse usando el código de trucos iddt, o en el Doom Legacy activando la consola y escribiendo GIMME AREA MAP. Doom II thumb|200px|La cabeza de Romero La cabeza de Romero :El artículo principal es La cabeza de Romero. En MAP30: Icon of Sin de Doom 2, después de que el jugador se teletransporta a la enorme habitación con la cabeza del jefe final, este dice unas palabras extrañas que si se oyen al revés dice: "To win the game, you must kill me, John Romero". Si activas el truco IDCLIP (en Legacy y otras versiones) y atraviesas el jefe veras la cabeza del mismisimo John Romero cortada y clavada en un palo. La voz es la del propio Romero. El jugador de hecho debe matarlo con el fin de ganar el juego. Niveles secretos :El artículo principal es Nivel secreto. Los mapas secretos, MAP31: Wolfenstein y MAP32: Grosse , se asemejan a E1M1 y E1M9 de Wolfenstein 3D. Ambos niveles incluyen texturas Wolfenstein y los nazis SS que atacan al jugador. En MAP31, las SS nazis toman el lugar de los soldados y los demonios se encuentran en el lugar de los perros. En la última habitación en MAP32 hay cuatro Comandante Keen colgando de cuerdas. Ellos deben ser sacrificados para salir del nivel. Un Cyberdemon está en el lugar de Hans Grosse en MAP32; el nombre de este mapa también proviene el nombre de Hans Grosse. No Rest for the Living thumb|left|250px En el primer nivel de la expansión Doom II: No Rest for the Living puede encontrase un mensaje oculto que aparece escrito en las paredes y el techo de una habitación, a la que hay que llegar antes de que se cumplan los 30 segundos de comenzado el juego y omprimir un interruptor. El mensaje reza "El castillo estuvo aquí", siendo la palabra castillo una alusión directa a Russell "The Castle" Meakim, uno de los diseñadores del juego, empleado de Nerve Software. Final Doom * thumb|300pxDos de las texturas de la pared en TNT: Evilution, CR64HBRM y METAL-RM, tienen grandes manchas de sangre que deletrean el nombre de "Romero", una referencia a John Romero. Una de estas texturas puede encontrarse en un cuarto oculto inaccesible de MAP13: Nukage Processing en TNT: Evilution, al que solamente se puede llegar usando el truco idclip. * Hay una habitación oculta en MAP17: Processing Area al lado de la sala que contiene la llave azul, que sólo se puede acceder mediante el uso del truco idclip. Varios demonios están en el interior y se teletransportan afuera una vez que se recoge la llave. En esta sala el jugador puede ver "Tom" y "NIИ" en grandes y brillantes letras azules en los muros norte y sur respectivamente. Doom 64 * En Doom 64, si un jugador muere y espera unos segundos, unos mensajes de texto comenzarán a aparecer en la parte superior de la pantalla de vez en cuando, por lo general burlándose del jugador (por ejemplo, "hahahahahahah !!!!", "Mira esos pies de demonio! ", etc.). thumb * En el nivel MAP03: Main Engineering hay un momento en que, al entrar a la segunda sala, se dispara la generación de un inmenso pedestal donde se encuentra la llave azul. Sin embargo, si el jugador salta dentro del círculo donde se va a crear el pedestal luego de que aparece la llave, quedará atrapado en la máquina sin poder salir aunque no muere. En los costados de la base del pedestal aparece la leyenda "I suck at making maps (Apesto haciendo mapas)" repetida en sus cuatro costados. Doom RPG *Una de las salas secretas del primer nivel incluye un chaleco antibalas y una computadora. Si la computadora está activada, el jugador recibe un correo electrónico de B.J Blazkowicz (héroe de Wolfenstein 3D) que dice que una escopeta está oculta en un almacén detrás del hacha contra incendios. *Hay una puerta cerrada y una computadora en el lado izquierdo del nivel. Cuando la computadora se activa por primera vez, se reinicia. En la segunda activación, inicia sesión y la tercera vez te pregunta la fecha del primer lanzamiento de Doom (versión 1.0). La fecha correcta es 1993. Al entrar, las puertas se abren a una sala con un montón de artículos (10 créditos, 10 cartuchos y un chaleco antibalas). Véase también * Huevos de Pascua en Doom 3 * Huevos de Pascua en Doom (2016) * Huevos de Pascua en otros juegos en:Easter egg *